


Slow and Sweetly Bitter

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [248]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thor is Already King, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Everyone is unhappy, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Peacemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “Frankly,” Loki said, each syllable a dagger, “I think this is a terrible idea.”





	Slow and Sweetly Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Arranged Marriage and Genderswap. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

“Frankly,” Loki said, each syllable a dagger, “I think this is a terrible idea.”

Thor shrugged, indifferent as always to any thought that wasn’t his own. “Well,” he said, “I don’t. It's a fine solution and a logical one."

“Yes,” said Loki, “of course it seems such to you. But you’re not the one who’ll have to marry a Midgardian, are you?!”

Thor turned from the window, from the draped glories of Asgardian skies, and crossed his arms, his handsome face creased only with the barest hint of bemusement. “I don’t understand your objection. You’re the one who hasn’t shut up for the past month about what a good kisser he is.”

Loki bit back a scream. “I was trying,” they said, “to make you jealous, you oaf!”

“Ah, well.” Thor’s eyes were stormy now. “Be that as it may, you succeeded only in making me see good sense. Which this is, you and he uniting, our world on good terms with his.”

“But the humans are useless, Thor! They’ve nothing to offer us that’s of value. They’re children compared to us, to our enemies; worse than! Even the smallest child of Asgard has a better understanding of how the universe works than do the so-called leaders of Earth!”

“That’s as may be. But this particular human, as I recall--oh, how did you put it to me so many times, sibling? Ah, yes: this Rogers, he stirred your sex faster with a handful of fumbling kisses than I have in all the years you’ve deigned to let me have you with my cock or my hands or my tongue.” Loki’s brother smiled at him, slow and sweetly bitter. “Is that not what you told me, dear one? Is that not, in fact, what you’ve said to me over and over again?”

“I don’t want him,” Loki said, desperate now, for the writing was plain on the wall: oh, how they had overplayed their hand. “I never did, Thor. It’s always been you.”

“Except,” Thor said, “when it hasn’t. Those many, many times I’ve overlooked, I’ve forgiven. But this one, Loki, was a step too far.”

They fell to their knees, their hair a black curtain not quite hiding their tears, each word a knot in their throat. “Please,” Loki whispered, “I beg you, brother. Please don’t do this to me.”

They felt Thor’s hand on their head, the place where a crown should have lain, where now one never would. 

“I adore you,” Thor said softly, as if it were a blessing. “I always have. Even after this, dear one, Hels help me: I always will. But you made a grave mistake, Loki--the strangest kind of mistake: the kind that will let you serve Asgard well.” Broad fingers spread across their scalp, scratching gently as he once had in the long, aching moments after, when they both were still breathless, when Loki’s cunt was still wet with Thor’s spunk. “You will make a fine  _ ektefelle _ for him. He will thank the gods for you every day.”

“And you’ll count his prayers, won’t you, brother?” Loki choked out, head still bent beneath their king's strong hand. “Oh, you should. You’d better hoard them up so you have something to cling to on those days that you miss me, those nights when you realize that your dick won’t thicken because it’s not my body you’re breaching.”

The grip on their hair turned into a fist and they found their head hauled up, their dark eyes met by their brother’s blues, the same shade now as Asgard’s great sky. “Then it should be part of your spousal duty, dear one, to make sure that your captain sends his thanks long and often, don’t you think?”

“Thor!”

“Yes,” Loki’s brother said, his grip loosening, his beloved hand drifting away. “Just like that will do fine.” He looked down at them, crumpled in their green bedrobes on the floor. “Now compose yourself, sibling. I’ll send your attendants in. It’s time for you to dress.”

“No.” Loki raised their chin, tried to still its tremble. Let Thor take in the full spectre of their tears. “I won’t leave you, or Asgard. I won’t do it. I _won’t_.”

Thor sighed, the shadows in his face deepened, and for a moment, he looked so like their father that Loki’s heart tightened, a quick reflex of long-ago fear. 

“You will,” Thor said after a moment. “You will dress and you will be beautiful and you will marry this man, Loki, even if doing so breaks your fucking heart.” He drew his cloak about his shoulders and his mouth slid into a sudden, awful kind of smile. “Fair repayment, I think, for so often having smashed mine.”


End file.
